Passive Meets Aggressive
by Hinazaraki
Summary: Drake and JJ are in a big predicament. Drake is shot and they're alone in some underground cellar. Can JJ get them out of there or will they die without knowing they're true feelings for one another? Drake/JJ *Don't hit me for being mean, please?*
1. Fired

Author Notes: Just as much as I love Dee/Ryo I love me some Drake/JJ and I am sorry to those who like it but I am pro Drake and Dee both being Seme instead of JJ and Ryo. They don't seem like the types but I do like them taking control (Ryo and JJ). Muhahahaha! And I also want to keep it to where there's no Dee/JJ anywhere or Rose/Ryo because they obviously don't want them like that and I remember thinking that if Rose liked Ryo and JJ liked Dee they should just be together instead. But Drake/JJ rules.

Please if anyone can like kidnap all the characters from FAKE except Rose I would love you forever. Or maybe Rose for Diana…*sigh* sure why not.

Warning: This fanfiction has Lemon and adult language; for all who don't like two guys wanting to make out and make love, I demand you turn away and search something else cause this is not your story. You have been warned! *Evil Eye for All Homophobes*

Summary: Drake and JJ are in a big predicament. Drake is shot and they're alone in some underground cellar. Can JJ get them out of there or will they die without knowing they're true feelings for one another?

Rating: If you guys don't like poor Drake getting hurt, I'm sorry. = (

Chapter 1

Fired

(Drake)

He was staring at me again; I could feel it in the back of my neck. I didn't mind it really; it was odd that I thought it was fine so it made me uncomfortable. Does that make any sense at all? I honestly have no idea so I have decided not to think about it. But it comes back like it always does and I feel my face begin to flush as I continue to feel that ever persistent stare.

I finally can't take it anymore so I turn around and say, "JJ, will you stop staring at-," nope I was wrong of course. It was Ted standing not a couple feet away with his mouth open staring at me with that what-the-fuck face people gave me now a' days. Instead of saying anything he just walked forward and handed me a file and walked away. There goes another person to tell Janet about my constant weird outbursts. This sucks very, very much.

My name is Drake Andrew Parker and I'm a detective at the CI unit in New York cities weirdest police station, the 27th precinct. I'm thirty-five years of age and I think my partner Jemmy J. Adams, a twenty-seven year old sniper; has a crush on me and I don't mind at all. It's weird really. Usually people who have this kind of problem, or I don't think it's a problem, is it? Wait ok, usually people who have this kind of problem tend to stay away from that person, but I don't think I want to do that. JJ, as everyone so fondly calls him, is my best friend and I care about him very much.

For anyone who doesn't know, yes, he is a guy and no, I don't think it's weird for a guy to have a crush on his friend. I honestly don't know if he does, I could be over-reacting to this and he could probably be clinging to Dee right now. This however didn't make me feel any better; it made me feel somewhat angry. I pushed that thought back into the recesses of my mind and I began typing on my computer in attempts to get back to my job and not my thoughts.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly and I jumped so high the file that Ted gave me flew out of my lap (oh, so that's where it was) and explode in a bunch of papers on the floor. I cursed lightly and immediately grabbed for the falling papers. I didn't notice until it was too late that the person who had touched me had gone for the papers as well and we slammed our heads together with a loud 'clunk'!

Both of us fell backwards and groaned in pain as we clutched our sore heads. I finally realized it was JJ that was now rubbing his tenderized skull and I felt concern suddenly grip my heart and I stumbled over to him, my own pain forgotten as well as the papers that littered the floor beneath my feet.

"You ok, JJ?" I asked and JJ instantly removed his hand from his head and I examined the red spot. JJ gave a soft grunt when I ran my finger gently over his forehead to remove his bangs from his face. "It might become a bruise, but I think you'll be ok!" I said to JJ with a smile playing at the edges of my lips.

"When did you become a nurse, huh?" JJ asked returning the smiled full force.

"When you decided that you wanted to become a ninja and sneak up behind me." I chuckled softly as JJ giggled. "Let's get this cleaned up before the Chief sees what we did."

We quickly got to work on picking the papers up and placing them in the order of the little numbers at the top right hand corner of the papers revealed. JJ rather looked cute with his little grin and his three-piece baby blue suit that he had chosen for the day. His hair was perfectly in line, no strand out of place and not even a speck of dust may dare have settled on the suit. He chose a floral tie to end everything. It had huge light blue roses and white stems twisting around it.

I shook my head back and forth and face palmed myself, trying to get back my thoughts on a proper Drake way of thinking. This only caused people right outside our office door, since lo and behold JJ hadn't shut it when coming in, to start whispering to the people around them. JJ hadn't noticed what I had done, thank god, and had settled into his desk and turned on his computer. I just couldn't look away as his purple blonde colored bangs fell over his serious expression as he worked. This made me realize _I_ was now staring and I quickly jumped back to work.

I personally didn't mind coming to work in more calm and down to earth colors other than JJ. I personally had opted for a light brown suit with white dress shirt and dark brown tie. I sighed at my own personal dullness and slumped backwards into my seat as I skimmed the file Ted had given me finally. The Chief had finally got around to giving us a new case. It looked simple enough, go over and question a young woman about a break in, but my sharp eyes easily picked up the trail on the map of the frequent break ins that had been happening recently. The same person had done them all and he was picking each house exactly a block away from the others.

"Looks like we got an easy case here JJ!" I said excitedly. We had been getting tough cases lately and it had been really take its toll on the both of us. We had just finished a serial killers case where he had been killing off young men who all had blonde hair and blue eyes. When interrogated the man said that he needed to take out everything Hitler had created and confessed faster than ever, breaking the 27th's record with one minute of staring. Ding, ding, ding. So now with this new case I think JJ and I can finally get some well needed R&R after we bag this guy/girl.

"Finally," JJ said with a heavy sigh of relief escaping from his mouth, "when do we have to check it out?"

"How about we go right now and you can read it on the way there?" JJ nodded fiercely, jumped out of his chair, and followed me out the door of our office.

Little did I know that we had missed a few papers that clearly stated that a few people had been murdered in the break in.

This time I was sure that it was JJ who was staring at me this time (don't doubt me) because JJ was the only other person in the car other than myself. I sometimes glanced over at my friend only to find that he had looked the other way. The traffic was the only thing keeping me and JJ secluded in my 2003 Honda Element. We had fallen into companionable silence and when JJ had finished reading the file, we had been in the car for nearly ten minutes and I couldn't think of anything to say for small talk.

JJ decided that he didn't like the silence and as usual, because he just loves to mess with my radio, he turned it on a little too loudly to some random station to a singer I didn't know, but of course JJ did and he wanted to sing.

"_Party crasher, panty snatcher_," I was always mesmerized by JJ singing and how he probably could have become a professional, "_Call me up if you're a gangster. Don't be fancy, just get dancy. Why so serious?_" The song paused for a second and JJ began to dance in his baby blue dress shirt, his collar undone too two buttons and his voice singing loudly at the chorus. "_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks. Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass!_"

No matter how much it pained me I turned off the radio and in mid song, JJ stopped and gave me the cutest pout. I scrunched my eyebrows together and frowned, but I decided not to give in. I put my hands back onto the steering wheel as we started again. JJ sulked in the corner of his side of the car and I felt sorry for turning off the music but I wanted to stay strong.

"You know I don't like listening to that stuff." I said softly to my oh so brooding JJ. Wait, no! JJ is not mine, never think that again and I think JJ saw my face switch from amused to stern and he chuckled in the corner. I smiled and looked back over at him as he hid in the side of the chair in embarrassment from being caught out of his 'sad' mood. I tired to keep my eyes on the road as I reached over and tried to tickle the little guy. JJ broke out into laughter as I started poking and prodding him in his most ticklish spots in sight. I had found these out a few different times when I was attempting to surprise JJ only to have him fall over laughing every time.

"Hahahahaha!" He screamed, "Stop it Drake you'll make us crash!" I almost did because suddenly I had to jerk the car back into position on the road when it started to turn into the other lane and some person honked the horn next to me. I brought both of my hands back to wheel and JJ caught his breathe.

"Soooo," I said softly, "What do you think about the case?" Yes something smart to talk about! Mental high five!

JJ went into his professional mode and kept both of us busy with his talking for another twenty minutes when we finally pulled into address of the house that had been the last break in. It was your average suburban household with even little flamingos chilling out on the lawn. The roof was black tiled with white paint coloring the exterior walls. The window shutters showed a dark green and the windows themselves with large in their own right. The doors matched perfectly with the shutters and in my own opinion, they had good taste. The house was huge with at least 3000 sq feet in it and it looked like it had an attic as well. Maybe I shouldn't be looking at the scenery! I rebuffed myself and walked up the walkway toward the front door.

Still I couldn't help survey the lawn, seeing that it had a flower garden twisting around the house and along the edges of the white picket fence they had (this make me think of those stereotypical houses for 'normal' families). Kind of like my house growing up with my six other siblings, boy that was hell. However, I needed to get back onto the case before nostalgic memories make me forget my job. When we get to the top of the steps, JJ rings the bell slowly and I pull gently on my collar against the warm August weather. After a minute or two I reach out, knocked on the door myself, and hear a faint 'I'm coming!' and we both look at each other quizzically.

When the woman opened the door, I thought that I would be stunned because she was beautiful, but I didn't feel anything respond to this. Ah god damnit, what's going on with me! She was medium height, looking to be in her late twenties with long blonde hair and sky colored crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a long white skirt and a light brown blouse that was open at the top, which seemed to show some cleavage. Still no response from my body and I groaned mentally at my lack of reaction. She was bare foot and I could hear the faint sound of screams and yelling in the background.

"I'm sorry to have made you wait, but things have been hectic lately with what happened." She reached out her hand to us and said, "My names Miss. Anna Peters and I'm guessing you are here to talk about the break in," she nodded towards of what remained of our suits. JJ with his dress shirt unbuttoned a little with no jacket or tie and me with pretty much the same but my tie was still around my neck hanging limply.

"My name is Detective Drake Parker and this is my partner Detective Jemmy Adams," I said accepting her hand with a smile and JJ did the same as we flashed our badges to her, "and yes we are here for the break in."

"Do you mind if we come in?" JJ said softly and politely. Anna led us inside, set us down onto the couch, and said she would be back quickly. I couldn't help, but watch as three young boys ran around in circles chasing one another, remind me of my youth. I looked over at JJ and saw a soft scowl on his lips and I knew it was going to be a long day.

(JJ)

She was going to start flirting with Drake and Drake wasn't going to notice. She had emphasized her being single by calling herself 'Miss Anna Peters' not just Anna Peters. There was no way I was going to let her make a move on Drake, though I was sure that Drake didn't even realize what she was doing yet. He tended to be like this most of the time, not noticing the constant flirting he gets and when he does, he rarely cares enough to act on it. This always made me smile, knowing that for a while I had Drake for myself, not some bimbo who wants him for herself.

Who could judge her, Drake was smart, funny, attractive, kind, and all around selfless when it came to _me_. Though I'm sure that caused a few of his past break ups; dropping everything to help me out without a second thought. Also, this always made me smile all the time. Drake relaxed against the large couch and didn't mutter a word until Anna came back into the room with some lemonade. She offered it and when both of us declined the young boys ran over and stole the remain drinks. She laughed and I couldn't help, but role my eyes.

I know where you should put those drinks! Right up your-, "So what happened the night of the break in?" Drake asked nicely scratching his head softly. I remained quiet, hoping that she wouldn't find a way to get this thing to go farther than needed, but I was sure she would. She made a melodramatic sad face as if she had taken acting lessons and she was happy they were paying off.

"Oh, it was terrible," She said with sorrowful voice that made me want to gag, "I heard a noise downstairs and thought it was just one of my boys so I went down ready to give him a good lecture about bedtimes when I saw a man standing there with mask on." I looked over at Drake and sighed heavily when I saw his concerned face. This was going to suck even more than he thought. So we sat there listening to her sob story and I felt like throwing up when Drake went over to comfort the now crying (FAKE CRYING) Anna.

Drake is too nice for his own good.

(Drake)

I already know that Anna is faking and being a bit melodramatic, but it would be rude not to comfort a woman in need. In addition, I do support women's rights and I don't think we men are supposed to do this. For all the woman who are liberated. Back on subject, I didn't like Anna the way she seemed to push on me and even if I wasn't infuriated with myself for not anything from my body, I wouldn't like her. It's not that she wasn't nice; it was just something about her that caused me to be on edge.

She said that her boyfriend had been at work, mental note to check to make sure, and her boys were asleep when she found out that there was a strange man in her house. The man, upon seeing her, had gone at her with a unknown weapon and she had run away. She called the cops from her sons' bedroom and they came about fifteen minutes later. When they got there, the thief was going to and two days later here JJ and I was, listening to the story. During the story, I got a mean itch on my back and I couldn't reach it. Therefore, I'm squirming trying to keep it low key probably only making it worse for myself.

JJ, not knowing what the hell I was doing, started to laugh at about the part where the response team got at the house. I finally gave up on trying hiding it and groped at my back but still couldn't reach the one spot in the dead center of where I couldn't reach. Don't you hate it when you get one like me and you can't get it? God this was so irritating, I was still going for my back when I thought that if I stood up I could get it. Of course, I couldn't because that was just my luck. I started to stumble around and I heard a soft cry when I hit something hard.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I held onto my hurt elbow. I bent over and opened my eyes, this allowing me to see that she had a little surprise waiting for us inside a box. It was an H&K Glock Seventeen handgun that most of the people at the precinct had. I looked over at Anna and back down at the gun. She looked nervous and slowly got off the couch and walked over and picked up the gun.

She raised it up and aimed it at my head.

(JJ)

I laughed loudly as Drake stumbled around trying to get a itch on his back. I noticed a little to late that he was on a crash course with the fireplace. Anna cried out for his to stop, but he probably didn't hear her because he went straight into it. A box fell off the shelve that lined the top and a gun spilled out. My heart accelerated as I watched Anna get up, pick up the gun and point it at Drake.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! My hand quickly went to my gun holster and when it came back it was empty. What the fuck! I looked into my dress shirt and saw that my guns were missing. I looked around franticly for them, but found they had disappeared from existence. '_Where the fuck did my guns go!_' I screamed at myself mentally. I heard a click and looked up to see Drake with his hands behind his head with frenzied eyes staring back at me.

She turned around and held the gun at me. I saw a flash from behind her and noticed Drake jumping over the couch and in front of me. What the hell is he doing! I looked up at the back of his platinum blonde head and he turned it to the side and gave me a look that said that I should just stay quiet. He held his arms out in a sort of protective stance and stared Anna down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake asked in a overly calm voice. He looked cool as ice as he stood there looking at Anna. I know this isn't the time for this but I couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked, his eyebrows were scrunched together in the way that showed that he was worried or concerned for something. His storm like grey eyes looked like they had been frozen over, his disorderly blonde hair fell over his forehead and his muscles tensed as he tired to stay his emotions.

"Can't have you cops getting in on my plans." She said softly. "I already planned on doing this, you were just unlucky when it came to choosing which house to check first. I suggest you move and I might take it easy on you because your cute." Instead of moving Drake stood his ground and moved his leg arm in a position to push me out of the way just incase.

She pulled the trigger

(Drake)

I pushed JJ out from behind me and dove to the side with him. He looked untouched, but I couldn't say the same for myself. I saw a red stain spread near my shoulder and under my ribs, I gasped but pulled JJ away as I saw her pulled at the trigger again. This time it caught me in the leg and I couldn't hold it in. I screamed as I felt the fire spread through my veins and burn me from three different places. The pain was so intense I almost wished I was dead, but I knew that if I died, JJ was next.

I opened my eyes, which had been closed in pain, and looked up at JJ. He was crying. Right now the only thing I could was feel and I felt his arms around me in between the fog of pain that blew through my body. I raised my hand up to gently touch JJ's face and his eyes flew open.

"Hey now," I wheezed, "don't be so sad!" I tried to chuckle, but I stopped the groan of pain. "I-I've been in worse situations than this and I'm still kicking!" I shouldn't have said that because when JJ's mouth was about to smile I pasted out and darkness clouded my vision.

(JJ)

Drake was shot and I couldn't do anything to help him! I'm useless, completely and utterly useless! I pulled drake closed to me as I waited for Anna to come and kill us. I looked down at Drake and saw the pain echo onto his face, teeth gritted and forehead sweating, and all I wanted was to take it all away. He had saved me and caused himself so much pain, I couldn't help the tears fall down my face.

I felt a soft touch wipe away some of the tears that streamed down my face. Drake had his eyes open and he was smiling ever so gently. "Hey now," He said with a hoarse whisper that showed me how much pain he was truly in, "I-I've been in worse situations than this and I'm still kicking!" I watched as Drake's had fell limp and his eyes shut, though his chest still went up and down showing that he was still alive.

"Drake?" I said quietly. "Drake! That's not funny wake up!" I held him closer and brought my tear drenched face to his chest to try and her his heart beat. I sighed in relieve as I heard his strong heart beat. When I pulled back I felt the blood drip down my face and fall back onto his blood soaked shirt. My eyes went wide again and I heard the faint patting of bare feet on wood and looked up to the butt up a gun coming straight for my head.

I joined Drake in the land of unconsciousness.


	2. One Night is Everything

Characters: I only own Anna and all who are with her (Not that, that's a good thing!), I don't own any FAKE characters, though I can only ask a friend and I'll have them lickety split.

Warning: Some lime and more of a sad Drake and depressed JJ. I'm sorry, that's just the stories plot. This has a dramatic lack of humor for obvious reasons. This shows some love between to men, Drake/JJ, though right now its one sided, and if you don't like it, get your ass out or I'll come and get you. *Evil Eye for All Homophobes*

Chapter 2

One Night is Everything

(JJ)

Drake was still out as I held his clammy hand. Sweat poured down his face and as the hours pasted, so did my hope of him surviving. Anna Peters, a woman who had presumably robbed most of the houses in the neighborhood, had kidnapped Drake and me. I say the bitch was the one, hands down, no trial! I had lost the ability to cry because I'd been crying for the past day; I hope it's a day it's hard to tell from down here. Drake had only gotten worse over the agonizing minutes that pasted in slow motion.

We'd been knocked unconsciousness by two different things, both powerful and considerably violent. The butt of Anna's handgun had been the item that had knocked me out and the pain of his multiple gunshot wounds had knocked out Drake. Now I was sitting in an underground cellar or something, watching Drake sleep, if you could call it that. Drake was breathing quite heavily with sweat all over his body. Anna at least left me a first aid kit to bandage and disinfect the wounds but I had no painkillers to help him. I was useless again, this was happening a lot lately and that wasn't a good thing.

I laid my head on my arm and watched as the man that had been my partner for nearly five years; lay in deep pain and misery. His shirt was ripped open with bandages all around him and his pants were also ripped open for me to be able to apply the same bandages to his leg. Drake groaned for the thousandth time in his unpleasant sleep and his hand seemed to tighten. I looked at Drake's face to see his eyes were slightly open and was looking at me through an unfocused haze.

"Oh, Drake! You're finally awake!" I said, with the smallest bit of hope returning from where it had left. Drake had been out the whole time we had been here and I was so happy to see he was finally had those storm like grey eyes open again. Drake looked down at his wrist at where his watch sat and sighed when he found it was missing. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down before he had sat up an inch. He groaned under his breath and just laid there staring at the ceiling. As we sat there, the only noise was that of his heavy shallow breathing and my soft breath.

"Don't be…worried…okay?" Drake said, taking in small breaths as he spoke those weak but reassuring words. I reached up, pushed some of bangs out of his face, and wiped off some sweat with the blanket the laid under him. I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed while he just looked up me with his kind and serene but heartbreakingly sad eyes. '_I can only guess what was going through his mind right now, the possibility that he might…he might..._' the tears began to fall again as I looked down on him. The tears fell down onto Drakes face and slipped onto the mattress and Drake frowned as he looked up at me.

He reached up and pulled at my neck a little, I got the picture and went down with his hand a confused expression most likely on my face. I felt soft, warm lips touch my own, and my eyes went wide in shock. Drake was kissing me.

(Dee)

I stood, looking down at the crime scene before me. We were at one of the house that had been robbed in a case that was now being called the Peters Case. Why, you ask, is this being called the Peters Case? Because I was at the Peter Household with a big pool of blood on the floor, a trail of blood leading into the backyard, and no body to connect this blood to it. (A/N: Dramatic Irony.)

Ryo, Ted, and Marty were trying to get a hold of Drake and JJ but they were probably talking to some witnesses; being that they turn off their phones so they aren't interrupted. I ran my fingers through my shaggy jet-black hair and survived the crime scene one more time. A neighbor had heard gunshots being fired and had called 9-1-1 and by the time we had gotten here we found an empty house, garage, and a blood covered living room. There was some blood on the wall and behind the couch; there was a huge puddle of blood. We had found a torn piece of blood covered cloth on a broken part of the doorframe. From the amount of blood, there didn't seem to be any likelihood that the person that had made it; was alive.

I watched the forensics team take pictures and samples of all fingerprints and blood. I saw Ryo signal me over and I walked towards him.

"I found some hair and more blood over here." He said with his large brown eyes holding only ice-cold seriousness. It was a handprint on the side of the coffee table and by the small size off it; I could tell that it belonged to that of a child. I looked back into Ryo's eyes and saw the worry that mirrored in his expression at the thought of all the blood being that of a child's.

"Don't worry Ryo. I'm sure that it isn't a kids." And how right I was.

Ryo and I stood in front of Jim who was waiting for the fingerprints we had collected to get a match. We had made it back to the precinct with loads of blood samples, hair, and fingerprints for Jim to analyze and hopefully find out who they all belong to. Jim tapped his fingers on his desk and watched the computer with a strong intensity that would make a cat jealous. Suddenly a loud beep went off and everyone in the room jumped. We all leaned in as Jim pressed enter and almost fell over when we saw that the fingerprints matched Drake and JJ perfectly.

"What?" I said in dismay.

"It makes sense, they could have been there just to talk to a witness and left." Ryo's voice was rattled with uncertainty and no sureness in what he was saying.

"We won't know anything until the blood tests are back. Go back to your office and let me work here." Jim looked worried, both Ryo and I knowing that Drake and JJ were liked by everyone. We made our way up the stairs, to our office, and by the time we got there, I felt mentally exhausted.

"We have to wait a week for the blood test, so we should get cracking on the case and hope that Drake and JJ will be back soon." I said with my hopes and spirits nearly to the floor.

By the time the hair tests and blood tests had come in, we were completely sure that Drake was injured and that they both were kidnapped. The blood tests had pinpointed a man with High Cholesterol level (Drake had recently come to Ryo and asked for a way to eat healthier because of this.) It also said that the man was a heavy smoker; being true in Drakes case. The hair samples said that there was a blonde haired man and a blue haired man there as well, pointing that Drake and JJ were there. Every little bit of blood in that room was connected to Drake and we even tested it with a blood sample from his doctor. The match was 100% positive.

Now we were all meeting in the conference room with the head, Rose, staring back at us all with a serious expression on his face. Ryo was paler than usual with bags under his eyes from staying up all night working overtime, still wearing the same clothes he had on the night before. I was in a similar state except my hair was equally as spiked as Ted's from sleeping on a small couch in Ryo and my office. Ted couldn't sit still and his eyes destroyed his calm expression with frantic worry. Marty looked like he was impatient to get back to work, his fingers tapping no stop on the desk and his foot hitting the ground rhythmically. Rose looked like his regular composed self, everyone knowing that he didn't like either Drake or JJ and he couldn't care less if they went missing. He probably wished the person missing were me other than the two that were.

"You all know why we're here." Rose said calmly, surveying the room. "We all know that with this recent case and disappearance we have all been working over time." _You sure the hell haven't_, I thought to myself, my teeth and fists clenching repeatedly. "Now it's time that we actually stop looking for Drake and JJ and get back to work on the robberies and murders; which are the main reasons we even have this case." Everyone, even Ryo, jumped up at once and yelled.

(Drake)

Everything hurt, all the way to my toes. JJ wasn't much of a help, but I forgave him for this almost as soon as I release that he was struggling with this even more than me. JJ had given me a wad of cloth for me to bite down on when the pain was at its worse, having still no painkillers. I was able to sit up a little more as the days past and the food that was given to us wasn't really the most tasteful food ever, but it was food. Whoever was giving us the supplies we needed, most likely Anna though we weren't sure, was watching us and coming at the exact same time every day. Our room consisted of five different objects. One stool, a bed, a blanket, a table, and a camera on the right hand corner of the room. The door and stairs that led upwards were on the other side of the room from the camera. I was always on the bed and JJ was always at the table trying to think of a way to escape.

We both hoped that Ryo and the others were looking for us but after a week of nothing but bread, some meat, and some water; we were losing our hope. We only knew how much time had past because our kidnapper kept us well informed. I absentmindedly scratched my stomach as I watched the door from the bed directly across from JJ and his table. I winced when I accidently skimmed my wound and just let my arm fall, this upset my shoulder wound and I decided just not to move. I turned and looked up at the ceiling and suddenly a light came from the doorway. My eyes flashed over to the door and Anna come strolling into the room, all-nonchalant. She had two things. One was a camera and the other was a gun.

"Hello boys, congratulations you have survived level one of my twenty level test." She looked up at us with a crazy smile on her face. "I think its time to go to level two." She walked over to JJ and put the gun to his head. I almost shot up in my seat, but I couldn't quite make it and fell back down in a loud moan of pain. Anna smiled and said. "Come with me Detective Adams, don't worry Detective Parker, I won't be long." And with that, she walked out with JJ.

I slowly shifted into a sitting position and grimaced in pain, my mind trying to comprehend that JJ, my best friend and partner, had just been taken away by a woman that had shot me three times. All the possible scenarios ran through my head all ended with JJ having a bullet in his head and me being dead along with him. I couldn't do anything! I'm useless! _God damnit! JJ I'm so sorry!_ My eyes shot open when the door opened again. Anna came back down with a chair with no arms. She set it down near me and walked over. She stuck the gun in my forehead and said for me to get up and into the chair. I slowly rose to my feet, nearly falling but catching the backside of the chair, and staggered over in pain. I slumped down in the seat and Anna produced some rope out of nowhere and tied me to the back of the chair.

"Now, Detective Parker, your partner is in my camera room." Anna said, I then noticed she still had her camera, how she pulled this stuff out of her ass was a mystery to me. "He's going to watch me play with you and so will your little buddies at the 27th precinct." My eyes went wide at the mention of the 27th. "Oh yes, I did some research on you and your friends. I have some connections in the NYPD and your just unlucky." _You don't need to keep reminding me, I already know_, I thought to myself as the bitch circled around me like a predator about to attack her prey.

"What are you going to do to me? Talk me to death." This got me a slap across my face and an irritated frown.

"No, your going to get the special treatment." She said, with that smile returning to his face. She disappeared back upstairs and I just sat there, trying to ignore the pain in my upper body from the tight ropes attacking my bandages. When she returned, she had a tripod and she put his camera on top. She put on a Michael Myers mask on and I thought she looked better with it on. She was wearing the full out Michael Myers costume, jumpsuit included, and she pulled a knife out of his back pocket. She slowly walked over and looked at the camera. "Don't worry, I won't kill him." Her muffled voice said through the mask. She looked back down at me and brought the blade down on my arm. I gasped in pain and she slowly cut into my flesh all the way down to my muscles almost. She drew across my arm to the tips on my fingers and pulled it out. I held my breath and you could hear the soft sounds of my blood dripping down onto the concrete floor.

She repeated this across my hand and by the time five minutes, oh only five minutes, had past there were a bunch of little pools of blood dripping down onto the floor from my ten fingers. "Drake," I looked up at her, my breathing coming out in heavily heaves, "I'll give you a choice, trade with JJ and let me do the same to him and I'll let you sit in the camera room instead. Or you don't do it and take it like a man would." I growled at her from under my breath.

"I'll take choice number two, you bitch!" She didn't seem pleased with this answer but chose to go onto my legs since she was done with my arms.

(Ryo)

Dee, Ted, and I were sitting in Drake and JJ's office, trying to make it seem like they were still there, when Marty busted the door open. "GUYS! COME QUICK, THE CHIEF HAS SOMETHING ABOUT DRAKE AND JJ!" All of us shot out from out seats and ran out the door. We followed Marty into the conference room where The chief stood with the commissioner and we all took our seat. It was day number nine in our search for the kidnapper and murderer who had taken Drake and JJ from us. And by now, everyone was looking for something that would point out who had taken them. They had no leads, the people who lived at the house turned out to have been in Mexico on vacation and they had a good alibi, obviously. The other fingerprints in the hand been from the people who lived there and the only thing we had was the hair of a blonde woman. Anything that could help with our point us in the right direction was welcome and we all hoped that it at least was good new that we all were going to get.

"We recently got this DVD from an anonymous contributor and the only thing it said was 'Parker and Adams'." The Chief said as he waved the DVD in front of us. "I haven't watched it, The Commissioner hasn't either." The Chief took the DVD and placed it into the DVD player. We all leaned in, in anticipation and waited for the screen to change from blue to the movie.

When the screen changed, all of us fell over in relief to see Drake and JJ both alive and moving in a small cellar it seemed. "_Hello boys, congratulations you have survived level one of my twenty level test._" The voice was that of a woman and we all looked at each other in confusion at the mention of the levels. We watched Drake move a little to look at the woman holding the camera and I could tell he was in pain by the way he angled himself. "_I think its time to go to level two._" The camera started to move and we saw her put a gun to JJ's head; all of us nearly jumped up at the sight of this. The camera trained on Drake as he sat up in his seat, but he fell back down almost as quickly, moaning in pain and gripping his shoulder a little. . "_Come with me Detective Adams, don't worry Detective Parker, I won't be long._"

She and JJ left the room and began to climb the stairs. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she opened the door and walked into a pure white room with a bunch of TVs and she pushed JJ into one of the chairs. She turned the camera a little and we saw her grab a rope and the gun disappear, then she grabbed a chair and she turned towards the door. She quickly scrambled out the door and we heard a click as she locked the door and we heard loud banging from the other side. "_What the fuck are you going to do to him, you crazy bitch? Don't hurt him!"_ JJ screamed from the other side of the door. She walked back down the stairs and we all saw Drake look over at the camera and heard a soft chuckle from their capture.

She came down the steps and we all saw that Drake was in a strange looking sitting position with his left arm gently laid down on his leg and the other holding him up. Now we could all see just how bad Drake looked from the angle of the camera on him. His hair held its regular blonde color and didn't seem to have any grease or such, so it seemed they were given baths. His hair was flecked with bits of red, which I only had to assume was dried blood. His shirt was ripped open and I saw white bandages reach around his chest and two of the spots were covered in blood that had seeped through, showing two gun shot wounds. There was a huge tear in his jeans with more white bandages that were not in any better condition than the first. His shirt, which had been white if I remember correctly, was now a mixture of light red and dark red. He didn't seem to have any other injuries, but from the way this might be turning, he'll have more.

While I was assessing our kidnapped detective, he was put in a chair and the rope was tightly tied around his upper chest and from his sharp intake of breath, right on his wounds. "_Now, Detective Parker, your partner is in my camera room_." She said, the woman walked around Drake menacingly, from the looks of it, and I heard an evil snicker. "_He's going to watch me play with you and so will your little buddies at the 27__th__ precinct_." Drake's eyes went wide at the mention of the 27th. "_Oh yes, I did some research on you and your friends. I have some connections in the NYPD and you're just unlucky_." We all looked at each other once more, '_Now we have a mole?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to watch the video with hate probably shining in my eyes.

"_What are you going to do to me? Talk me to death_." I winced as Drake earned a slap across the face for his smart-ass comment.

"_No, you're going to get the special treatment_." She did something horrible. She tortured Drake with a knife, cutting his hands from the end of the nail down his arm all the way to the end of the rope. She did this slowly and painfully for about five minutes, continuing along with every finger until she flipped over his arms and started from there. By the end of it, Drake's blood dripped down onto the ground in a rhythmic fashion. His breath came in deep huffs and he looked at her with pain mirroring both of his eyes.

"_Drake_," Drake looked up at her, "_I'll give you a choice, trade with JJ and let me do the same to him and I'll let you sit in the camera room instead. Or you don't do it and take it like a man would_." He growled at her from under his breath. Without a second hesitation, he replied.

"_I'll take choice number two, you bitch!_" She didn't seem pleased with this answer but chose to go onto his legs since she was done with his arms. And we all sat and watched this, crying our own private tears.

(JJ)

He sat with his arms and legs bandaged up from his painful bit of torture. I sat in the stool I usually sat at when he laid on the bed. I didn't cry, I didn't feel sorry for myself, I didn't even feel sorry for Drake. I felt sorry for Anna. I was going to send her straight to hell for what she did. She was going to rot and once this was all over, she was never coming out of this alive. For all those who don't approve of thought of murder, think about this. The man you care about most in this world has just been brutally tormented by a woman who we did nothing. Who we would have probably just check to see if she had a registered license for the gun she possessed. Now we were in a hole in the ground and Drake his in pain because he wouldn't let her take me.

This made me somehow feel a slight bit of happiness and relief, knowing I wasn't going to be the one being punished for nothing. My heart constricted at the thought that it was relieving knowing that Drake was getting hurt _for_ me! I hit myself on the head with my fist and sighed as I went back to the matters at hand. I gently brought my hand to his face and caressed it. I blinked and sat up onto the edge of the bed. I hadn't noticed just how handsome Drake was.

His roughly cut blonde hair fell over his closed eyes and, with my touch, cascaded down against his nose. He had a faint scar on his forehead, having been there since he was seven. He told me that he had a rock throw at him by his older sister and his mother had given them both a beating for fighting in the first place. I smiled softly as I remembered Drakes amused face when he told me. I looked down at the hands that were bandaged with long white gauge that twisted up and across each finger with the deadly accuracy of a sharpshooter. I remembered, no matter how rough his hands were, having helped his oldest brother with his construction duties sense he was ten, they would always be gently, even when he had all the right to be rough. I looked at the chest that I had admired from the moment I had laid eyes on it. Drake had always had a fast metabolism and would never get any fat or losing any muscle. I reminisced on his lightly haired chest and how he had looked under the steam of the work showers.

I had never realized I'd been staring until Drake himself had asked even anything was wrong, his eyes had been shining with childlike innocence and naivety. I knew that he wasn't really that naïve be he tended to be absent-minded when it came to my feelings towards him. He never noticed the signs that I willingly gave him and it can be very annoying. I had long forgotten Dee, not that I'd _completely_ forgotten him just that I had long given up on him, and I had began to notice all the thing that Drake had done for me and how much he truly cared for me. If this didn't show how he felt then nothing would. I looked down at his sweaty features and think about all those times I went to him for comfort, but still ran to Dee again. This would happen over and over and I would never take a hint, knowing better now, I realize that it wasn't love, it was lust.

One can only be so stupid to only believe that everything was lust, but I believe it was just that I couldn't have Dee that caused me to act as I did. I was born from a wealthy family from Beverly hills and I always got what I wanted. But when Dee rejected me, I couldn't take it. Now a' days the only reason why I tackle Dee is that the look on Ryo's face when I do is priceless. I had also begun to notice that Drake seem a little more protective over me, obviously, and he started to share more about him to me. This in the end caused me to finally spill the beans about my sad home with a cheating mother and father and a sad sister that was raised by her brother who turned into a party animal. Causing me to get into the wrong crowds and slowly became something very different from the brother she had known. Than I had changed in a near death-experience when I was the only one to survive in a car-crash at the age of seventeen and ended up in the police academy.

So than I began my life as a police officer and I was quickly promoted to detective and went to the 27th in hopes of finding Dee. However, everything had changed again for me, this time it was a broken heart that made me see. Drake was what I wanted and the only thing holding me back was that he was straight and this didn't seem to be a problem in my eyes because Ryo was straight before Dee, right? So now, it's my turn to continue the role of the 27th and make Drake turn gay, or at least Bi.

Right now is not the time to think about this stuff though so I go back to looking over his features and my eyes fall upon his lips. I never realized how nice and full they were, so perfect for kissing, I know that Anna's probably watching, but I'm not going to stop just because of her, so I don't. I lean down and I can already feel his warm breaths from a few inches away. I slowly close my eyes and hope to God that I don't miss.

I don't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for the long wait but I think it was worth it. I don't just sit down and write, I do it kind of every now and then so it takes a while. Reviews are quite welcome (Didn't say that before) and I think its coming out both sad and nice at the same time. Little back-story is fine right? School kind of got in my way a little so I tried my best with what I had. Sorry to all who love Drake, I did this because it was the plot. I comes up when I read. I actually hope you guys liked it, other than the life threatening of course, and some lime as promised just probably not what you wanted or expect. More lime next time.

_**What's going on?**_

Oh, hey Drake!

_**Your not answering the question, I asked what was going on in the story.**_

You don't get to know until it happens!

_Come on Drakey, have some patience, everything will be coming out again soon!_

Listen to JJ!

_**Whatever, later everyone see you next time!**_

_BYE!_

See Ya'll!


End file.
